Dead to the World
by Brinksman
Summary: Another group of students escape from Fujimi Academy, this is their story. Mainly OC with some glimpses and interactions with Canon later on. Rated M for violence and possible romance...


Dead Last

**Fujimi Academy, Z-Day: **

Navigating his way through the labyrinth of roadways on his way to work, a father curses under his breath tormented by what appeared to be one of his child's unfortunate idiosyncrasies. An adolescent's fingers absently drummed in accompaniment to the music on his iPod. Despite possessing the knowledge that this activity distressed his father he continued the tapping, bearing ill-humour. Finally the piece, one that was designed to annoy, achieved its result, the day's first reprimand. His father, taking one hand from the steering wheel freed his son of an earpiece, "Connor, I swear to god, if you want to keep those fingers."

They shared a fleeting moment of visual contact before silence was restored, each expressing with their gaze more than they were willing to communicate. Moving to Japan had been a contentious decision on his father's part; Connor understood his father's desire for a fresh start free from the memories of his ruined marriage but this felt extreme not to mention selfish. While his parents enjoyed a joint custody of their youngest child, Connor regarded his mother as the villain, the one responsible for the deterioration of the relationship. It had after all been her who had been unfaithful. So when it came time to decide which parent he would live with, the decision was an easy one.

Integration was hardly an issue, Connor had learnt the Japanese language in school and while he was perhaps not entirely fluent he had a firm enough grasp of it to hold a conversation. The entrance exams he had taken for his enrolment were simple enough, Connor had been able to attend all of the school he applied for, yet he chose the most convenient. This was a boon to his father, as it not only ensured that they reduced their travel expenditure greatly but allowed him to keep tabs on his son.

Drifting across the threshold, they passed through gate and drove onto the campus. After the car came to a rest within the staff parking lot, they each unbuckled their seatbelts in a tenuous calm. Connor removed his earphones and tossed the device in the glove compartment, not desiring to be chastised for something trivial. He may have not been in the best of moods but he was not one to break the rules, especially when news of it could reach his father easily.

Connor stifled a yawn as he exited the car, closing the passenger door behind him. The wan light of early morning slowly wormed its way across the bitumen, creeping steadily over the school building, vanquishing shadows as it did so. Wiping the sleep from his eyes as he looked at the looming bulk of the Fujimi Academy, the institution to which he now found himself enrolled. Having only been a Japanese student for a few days, Connor was still unfamiliar with the intricacies of the daily routine. It had been quite a culture shock, the hours that he was required to study had increased substantially. Running one of his hands through his hair Connor remarked, "Another day, another dollar... right dad?"

His father stepped out of the Suzuki and closed his own door, "Sorry, what was that?"

Connor placing his hands firmly within his pockets turned on his father with an expression that frequently adorned his features, one of apathy, "Oh never mind, have a wonderful day."

Smiling, his father returned the sentiment and remained, or at least pretended to be completely oblivious to the vehement sarcasm that had accompanied the pleasantry. With no further communication between them, father and son went by separate ways into the same building. Unlike his father, Connor was obliged to enter the school through the main entrance. A course of action he found unappealing but one he executed promptly, weaving his way through the mass of other students, aware that most eyes found him at one point.

The youth deposited his shoes into his locker, exchanging them for the pair of slippers that he was required by the school to wear. Shaking his head in disbelief as yet another pair of eyes zeroed in on the newest oddity, Connor knew he wasn't the only Caucasian student at Fujimi. He was, however, the only Australian. Spinning on his heels, he turned to face the owner of the offending eyes, "Can I help you?"

It was apparent that the girl was taken aback by this and she began to stammer accordingly, it was only when Connor realised that she was in fact a member of his class, that he softened his demeanour. He had been introduced to Ino Misuki on his first day, during an embarrassing session of Q&A in which the other students got to pry or learn about him. Placing a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay Misuki-san, I was joking."

On the advent of physical contact, Ino exhaled sharply, as though she was shocked. Connor quickly extricated his hand just in case he had broken some sort of cultural taboo. Regaining her composure Ino proceeded with what Connor assumed to be her initial plan, "Good morning McCrae-kun," with this she produced a piece of A4 paper with a medley of Japanese and English printed upon it, "Please join our club."

As he opened his mouth to respond Ino had ducked away into the crowd, not wanting to call after her Connor was left to shut his mouth and locker respectively. Folding the piece of paper in half and than half again before slipping it into his trouser pocket, he then entered the flow of students and headed for his homeroom. Sliding into the classroom quietly, Connor found that he wasn't the only student to enter the room before the bell. Sitting in the desk in the farthest corner away from the door, was a gangly bespectacled youth who was hastily stashing a manga into his bag. With a look of guilt the other teen nodded at him, "Morning McCrae-kun."

Connor returned the sentiment as politely as he could manage, "Good morning to you Uchiha-kun."

With the ringing of the school bell the start of the day was officially announced and subsequently students began to file into the room. Some of whom he recognised and others that he didn't, quite a few of Fujimi's students bore features more commonly associated with manga characters then Asian people but he wasn't one to complain about the unusual number of well-endowed females that surrounded him. Once more silence was imposed when their teacher entered and began to take the roll.

With the ringing of the school bell another lesson was brought to a close. Finally there was to be a reprieve in the monotony of study, the class was now destined for physical education. Packing their books and stationary into their backpacks, the class exited the room and made for the gym. Walking and conversing with Chokichi Uchiha, Connor had made some headway in fitting in but was informed by his friend that picking a club was crucial to his social standing. This reminded Connor about the flyer that Ino had presented him with; removing it from his pocket the teen began to peruse the information. After a final glance Connor returned the paper to his pocket and exclaimed, "The Chemistry Club, interesting."

Chokichi said nothing in response to Connor's external musing but another member of his class turned to face him; it was Botan Hatake, the archetypal 'cool' kid. Botan was flanked by two equally narcissistic boys who, on Botan's signal, stopped dead in their tracks and turned to face their master's latest victim. Sneering Botan quipped, "Going to go hang with the nerds, Skip?"

To this Connor offered nothing but a blank stare, one that more than adequately purveyed the expletives that he wished to hurl at Botan. This had thankfully disarmed the situation and persuaded Botan and his minions to continue walking. Suffering no more communication with the others Connor followed the rest of the boys into the changing rooms. Thankfully this was no challenging ordeal, he had half-expected Botan and his lackeys to attempt some sort of hazing.

Now garbed in the correct gym attire, Connor followed his classmates out onto the campus where they met their teacher, Mister Tejima. Here they were informed that they were to divide into gender based groups and would be playing soccer. Boys would be competing against boys and girls would have a similar situation, Connor found himself on a team with Chokichi and other students who appeared almost completely uninterested in the game whatsoever. Tempted to resign due to an imminent defeat, he found himself dissuaded from this when it was announced that his team would be playing Botan's. Connor would make him rue the day that he had insulted 'Skippy', that kangaroo was a national treasure.

Standing among the others, Connor felt determined there was no way he would let this pompous and ignorant prick win. Tejima blew the whistle, signifying the games genesis. Botan had won the coin toss and was subsequently in possession of the ball, this however did not last long. Connor had rapidly taken possession and proceeded to weave past the defence, scoring a goal within the first few minutes of the game. This development gave rise to a mixture of cheers and jeers; the applause was for Connor and his team whereas the heckling was directed solely at Botan whom was responsible for his team losing possession. It was clear from the look on his face that this did little to improve his mood.

Eager to proceed with the game Connor awaited the coach's whistle but was found wanting, he like the other students gave a quick search before they recognised his frame down by the gate accompanied by several other gym staff. The small contingent of teachers were at this moment attempting to dispel a loutish man who appeared to be drunk from the school gate, from what Connor could gather they were having very little success. Tejima was, according to the other students, in possession of a short temper and in accordance to this it did not take long before diplomacy failed and the gym teacher resorted to violence. Almost all the students had returned to their activities but he and a few other boys still stood and watched, their perseverance was rewarded when they witnessed the would-be intruder retaliate.

Teeth found flesh, rending it from the bone. Gore spilled freely from the torn flesh, reeling back from his assailant, Tejima lost his footing and fell. Panic not only spread through the teachers that stood around him but Connor and his peers. Something about the assault wasn't quite right, it wasn't only that the action was unusual and unwarranted but the way Mister Tejima stopped moving, dead still, it felt all too familiar. A female teacher with whom Connor was not acquainted bent over Tejima's contorted body, all too suddenly did animation return to Tejima. In an instant an action was repeated, this time the cries of pain were far more audible.

Averting his eyes from the horror that was unfolding before his eyes, he noticed that silence had once again interrupted the sounds of life. Grabbing Chokichi by the sleeve Connor began to move, ignoring the protests of his classmate as he headed toward the sports shed weaving his way through the students who stood dumbfounded by the gruesome acts of cannibalism they were witnessing. Connor wasn't entirely sure as to why he had decided to take Chokichi with him; perhaps it was the slight rapport that they shared. Once within the small building he relinquished his grasp on the stuttering youth, "Breath Uchiha-kun," He quickly took stock of the sporting equipment, "We need weapons, here take the javelin."

Passing a javelin to Chokichi, with shaking hands and mouth agape the boy accepted the spear. Connor exhaled and inhaled deeply, he needed to calm down. This couldn't possibly be real. Despite his compulsion to believe that this was nothing but a nightmare, Connor decided that he would rather be prepared to fend off the attacks of what appeared to be creatures of Romero's conception. After spending a moment in silence Chokichi had formed a response, overcoming the shock he finally reacted, "Arigato, Connor-kun."

Nodding in acknowledgement to Chokichi, Connor then spun on his heels and faced the equipment that lined the walls. Placing his forefinger and thumb on his chin, this quirk was a physical manifestation of his thought process. He was carefully considering the effectiveness of each apparatuses as a weapon. Expelling another lungful of air, he took a baseball bat from the rack, shaking his head at the obvious cliché he was filling. His internal reflections were interrupted by a noise from behind, behind them stood Botan, "What the hell is going on Skip?"

Lifting his bat Connor pointed behind Botan, "You mean out there?"

Botan stood alone, separated from his entourage who were now presumably lost in the writhing mass of students outside. Features softened inadvertently due to the stress of the situation, the callous facade that usual donned the face of Connor's classmate had disappeared. Opening his mouth to reply Connor was interrupted when the intercom crackled into life, almost in response to Botan's question, from the speaker came the anxious voice of a male staff member, "Attention all students. A fight has broken out on campus! Students should evacuate the campus according to their teacher's instructions..."

Connor hadn't the need nor want to continue listening, he knew they were in danger and this 'fight' had already claimed their teacher, so it was up to them to evacuate. Digesting this thought, he decided it best to set aside his abject dislike for Botan and without a word he handed him the baseball bat and grabbed a hockey stick, "Looks like we're cutting class."

Adopting a cocky grin to complement the quip and taking yet another deep breath Connor attempted to quell his rising fears and anxieties, gripping the hockey stick for dear life he made for the door. As he stepped out into the fray he felt Chokichi's presence behind him as the tip of the javelin tapped his shoulder. With a snort and self-indulgent chuckle Botan followed them from the building resting the bat casually on his shoulder, "Gee McCrae-kun, this is a little extreme..." Botan almost ate his words when he witnessed the truly horrific scene that was unfolding before them.

The party were greeted by a cacophony of screams, only a minute or so had passed and the schoolyard had already fallen to bedlam, students were bloodied and were indulging in the flesh of their classmates in a rather unconventional manner. Confidence forgotten, fear had wiped their minds blank and among the chaos they stood. Almost all of their class had undergone this horrid transformation. They were now in dire straits. Above the abhorrent choir of screams of terror and pain came something that Connor wasn't expecting, "McCrae-kun, help!"

Eyes darting about the scene trying to locate the source of the plea, Connor saw a girl standing on the ledge of the second-storey but that wasn't where the cry had come from. Another had second passed before he located the girl in question, it was Ino. She was surrounded by other students who were encroaching on her personal space; they were reaching out at her, hungry for her flesh. This was a situation that called for action, instantly adrenalin was coursing through his veins and he took off running ready to smash some heads.

Raising the hockey stick slightly as he approached one of the walking corpses Connor brought it swiftly down on the ghoul's head, shattering its skull and sending it sprawling across the cement where it contributed to the growing burial mound. Another few steps brought forth another one of them and he dispatched of it similarly to its predecessor. In the corner of his eye, Connor saw the glint of metal as Chokichi thrust the javelin into the gaping maw of a salivating corpse, tearing through flesh and severing vertebrae.

Treating the skull of one of the ghouls as a fast ball Baton drove the corpse to its knees, delivering it a shattered skull and a swift end. With a final sprint Connor had reached the group of ghouls that had threatened to feast on Ino and without hesitation brought another to their demise. Thrusting the hockey stick between the legs of another, Connor tripped one of them and in its moment of vulnerability, struck. Beside him a ghoul was harpooned, gored and discarded. Back thrust firmly against the wall of the school building, Ino stared at her attacker her eyes wide with shock and welling with tears. Before her stood someone familiar, she forced her eyes closed as the final corpse, her lover, lunged at her.

Leaping forward, Connor caught the ghoul by the collar and tossed it aside. As the corpse began its attempt to stand it was forced back into the ground when Botan brought his bat down on the student's head, a thick spray of blood and brain matter erupted from the corpse's collapsed face. In an instant the colour fled Botan's face as he emptied his stomach, projectile vomit cascaded from his mouth. The commotion was drawing the attention and presence of their former classmates, of which there was a substantial number. Connor sensing the danger they were in quickly surveyed their surroundings and made his decision. Reefing a still weeping Ino to her feet Connor began to run once more, "Follow me."

Without pause for independent thought, both the living and the dead students decided to follow him. Connor began to weave a beeline across the grounds toward the staff parking lot, it was a fair way so it was wise to avoid as many of the undead as was humanly possible. Those that he couldn't help but pass by were dealt with quickly, a sharp swing as they approached was quite often enough to ease the congestion. As they passed yet another door Ino spoke up, voicing the concerns of the other party members, "Where are we going McCrae-kun?"

As the final syllables rolled off of her tongue the door that they had just passed burst open and from it came a mass of panicked students and staff, these unfortunate escapees fell victim to those who carried Tejima's legacy. Without stopping or turning, Connor made his intentions clear, "Away from here."

Evidently his answer was satisfactory, as no one made any further comment or question on the matter, they just continued to run. They increased their pace almost subconsciously as the groaning of their classmates grew in volume, the army of the damned continued to swell in number and with each death came a new pair of teeth and hands that threatened to snare them. With every passing step they were getting closer to their goal, one that would hopefully not be their final destination.

Rounding the last corner the group entered the car park in time to see Takahoshi-sensei, their chemistry teacher stagger out of the school building, desperately holding a bloodied cloth to his neck. Things looked bleak for him but this was their chance for escape, Connor had been hoping to find his father here but anybody with a car would do. Despite Takahoshi-sensei's imminent demise their opportunity remained, Connor while a little inexperienced, knew how to drive.

Without any natural hesitation Connor approached the car with murderous intent, arriving as the final gasps of breath escaped from their sensei. Reaching for the door handle, Connor was distracted by a familiar noise, it was the sound of doors erupting, clashing against the walls on which they were hinged. Turning to face the source of the commotion, emerging from the building was a teacher who was almost completely covered in blood with two students in tow. Connor felt an overwhelming relief at this man's appearance, it was his father. Abandoning his abhorrent task he ran to join his father, "Dad!"

Declan McCrae who, at this time, had been fumbling around in his pockets searching for the keys to his car was now torn from his train of thought. He found himself doing something that he was almost convinced he would never do again, see his son alive and unmolested, "Connor, thank God."

With concern of his father's wellbeing, Connor inquired, "You okay?"

A curt nod indicated that he was. The two shared no further interaction; the showing of affection had never been successfully practiced by any of the McCrae family and so they did without, comforted simply by the other's presence. Having fished his keys from his pocket Declan unlocked the car, entered it and turned the key, paying no heed to the game of human tetris that the teens had engaged in. Connor found himself envious of Botan when forced to share the passenger seat with Chokichi but regardless of how uncomfortable they felt, they remained silent.

Satisfied with the knowledge that all the students were safely inside the car he reversed out of his parking space, Declan then kicked the car into gear and made for the gate, deliberately clipping some of his former students. As they approached the gate Ino chirped out from the backseat, "Won't the gate be locked McCrae-sensei?"

Producing another set of keys from one of his pockets he tossed it to Chokichi, "Find the red one."

Fervently Chokichi flicked through the keys until he had found the correct key, a series of deft hand movements served to successfully remove the red key from the ring that it had been occupying. With an enthusiastic smile he produced the key, "Here it is sensei!"

Slowing the car to a stop as they reached the exit, Declan took the key and without a word of acknowledgement or thanks exited the car. Glancing at his son Declan ordered him to drive, the noise of the vehicle was attracting several of the nearby ghouls and they could afford no incident. Glad for an excuse to move, Connor slid across to the driver's seat ready to advance through the gates the moment his father had opened them. Turning the key in the lock, Declan pushed the gates open allowing the car passage.

Disembodied groans foreboded the appearance of more walking corpses, more than they could handle. The teens were becoming more anxious with every second that passed; Connor watched his father in the rear-view mirrors and nervously drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. Finally fear turned to impatience, "Dad hurry up!"

After a moment's pause, in which Declan closed the gate he quickly made his way back to the car. Dispatching the only zombie he came across with a sharp left hook. When he got back to the car Connor had already evacuated the driver's seat, "Alright kids, we're going home."

Navigating his way through the labyrinth of roadways on his way home, a father curses under his breath tormented. Pain grips his body, like wildfire it radiated from the wound on his wrist. Declan knew he didn't have long, his thoughts interrupted by what appeared to be one of his child's unfortunate idiosyncrasies. However he did not reprimand his son for the absent tapping, he just smiled. Then he coughed.

"_Dad, are you okay?"_


End file.
